


Down in the Delta

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: Alexander Skarsgard RPF
Genre: Alexander Skarsgard/ Original female character of color, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola a key costumer working on a movie crushes on one of the actors from a far. One night after filming she joins the crew at a bar and finds out that her crush may not have been so one sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Delta

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head for so long I had to get it out. Hope you all enjoy!

I sit in front of the mirror inside my trailer trying to bring my limp curls back to life. This humidity and heat is killing me and especially my hair. Currently I’m in Louisiana working on a movie called ‘Straw Dogs’ it’s my first real motion picture job as a key costumer/ costume standby (money is tight on the film) so not only am I managing and handling all of the costumes but also helping the actors when it comes to dressing.

“Lola your needed on set” I hear over my two way “Ok Todd I’m on my way out” I replied bouncing my limp curls one last time to no avail. I walk the short distance to the main set “What’s up Todd?” I ask our production assistant “It’s time for Kate to be on set can you help her with her costume?” he asks “Of course it’s my job” I say heading towards Kate’s trailer.

As I get closer I see her trailer door open and out walks sex on two legs Alexander Skarsgard. My throat immediately goes dry he is the object of my obsession so fucking handsome but I know he would never give me the time of day. “Hey Lola, how are you?” he asks his voice a deep timbre with a slight accent I smile up at him “I’m fine and how are you on this humid day?” “It’s humid out today I didn’t even notice, but I’m doing pretty good I do believe you will be helping me next” he replies with a slight chuckle. “Ok see you in a few then” and with that we go our separate ways.

I knock on Kate’s door “Who is it” she calls from inside “It’s me Lola” I reply ready to be out of this heat “Come in” I open the door to the trailer to see her coming from the back blushing obviously something had just happened. I go about helping her get dressed “Thanks Lola I don’t know what I’d do without you” she comments checking her appearance in the mirror. “Not a problem it’s my job” I reply putting on one of my patented fake smiles. I don’t understand what he sees in her I mean yes she is pretty but I’d like to think that I am too. I pick up the rest of the costumes that she has in her trailer and head back over to my costume trailer.

Once back I place everything in their garment bags and neatly place them back on the clothing racks. I turn back around to face the full length mirror turning from side to side asking myself again what does she have that I don’t? I love my skin tone especially since it has a more sun kissed tone to it I am now the color of dark toffee, my curly hair has grown more in the past two months and light streaks run through it, and I love my shape I have become a bit curvier then I was before. But I am the slightest bit shy so I cannot see myself stepping to Alex and letting him know how I feel.

A loud knock at the door makes me jump knocking me out of my reverie “Come in” I call trying to calm my nerves but that doesn’t last long when I see who it is “Hey did you forget about me” Alex asks trying to fit his tall frame through the door. “I am so sorry let’s get you situated” I respond back genuinely feeling terrible that I forgot about him. “It’s ok just wanted to give you a little bit of a hard time” he replies with that dazzling smile of his. I go to the clothing rack and pull down his costume for the scene that is about to be filmed.

“Thanks Lola I appreciate it” he says as I hand him his costume. “It’s nothing just doing my job” with a nod and a smile he’s gone.

I sit down running a hand through my hair when a call comes through my two way “Hey Lola are you coming out with the rest of the crew tonight for drinks?” Todd asks I rise from my chair and pick up my two way “Yea I could use one right now to be honest” I reply back with a laugh. “Well we will probably be wrapping for the night in the next three hours were trying to go to this place called the hub.” he calls back “Sounds great I’ll try to start finishing up in here so I can join you guys” I end the call and go about re arranging all the costumes for the next day of the shoot. Once filming ends for the day the actors bring back their costumes and I quickly rehang them all before going back to my hotel room to get ready for the night.

Once in the comfort of my room I shower, put on my favorite lotion fresh vanilla, and dress in my comfortable but sexy black sundress. With one last touch up to my face and hair I head out into the hot summer night.

The bar is just down the street from where all of the crew is staying I can hear music a block away I dance down the street to the rhythm. As I enter the hub I hear my name being yelled from across the bar “Lola!” I look over and see Todd and my other crew mates waving me over. I hug each one of them once I make it over there and then order a shot of tequila. As I drink my first shot I chat with the makeup girl Yuma “So I saw Skarsgard coming from Kate’s trailer before you got there any gossip?” she asks. “Nah but she was blushing when I got there so who knows” I reply ordering another shot of tequila. “I bet you they’ll end up dating by the end of the film or at least fucking” she comments. I hurriedly drink my shot and order another not wanting to talk anymore about Kate or Alex.

“How about we dance” I suggest before drinking my third shot Yuma joins me on the dance floor and we dance until she gets distracted. “I obviously have had too much to drink because I think I’m seeing things” she loudly tells me over the music “What do you think you saw?” I ask her “Alex!” she replies back. I stop dancing and look at her she gestures over towards the bar and I slowly look over to where our crew is sitting and sure enough there he is standing out like a sore thumb.

It suddenly feels as though the air has left the room he looks so damn good his hair is strategically messy, he is wearing a fitted white button down shirt tucked into a pair of tight jeans. I turn back around trying to dance again to shake that weird feeling “I wonder why he’s here?” I shout over the music to Yuma “Maybe he got tired of Kate’s bony ass I’m going to be nosy you coming?” she asks bumping me “Nah I wanna dance a little bit more” I reply dancing as if my little heart depends on it. My plans were foiled however when they slow things down and I feel awkward for being by myself on the dance floor.

I head back over towards the crew and sit on the stool furthest away from Alex ordering a long island ice tea. I look up from where I’m sitting only to see him looking at me we lock eyes and he starts to grin and wave in my direction I grin and wave back feeling little butterflies in my stomach. 

I break our glance to take my drink from the bartender happily sipping away as I become engrossed in the conversations that are going on around me. Moments later I feel a hand rub my shoulder I turn around only to be greeted by a massive chest I have to divert my eyes and look up “Hey Lola, how are you doing this evening?” Alex asks me with that million dollar smile. On the inside I am putty I literally have to force myself to say something back “I’m great Alex, how are you?” I ask back. He sits down on the vacant stool next to me “I’m good even better now” he says gesturing to his glass I smile and gesture towards mine we click glasses and each have a sip.

“You look amazing tonight that dress looks like it was made for you” he compliments me. I can feel my cheeks getting hot I know I am starting to blush “It appears that you’re having this effect on women today” I slip not meaning to say that out loud I quickly cover my mouth. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?” he asks raising an eyebrow looking at me quizzically. “Oh nothing I’m just a little drunk” I reply back with a laugh causing him to laugh in return. We clink our glasses together again finishing off our drinks.

“What are you drinking I’ll get you a re-fill” he asks reaching for my glass “I’ll take a long island ice tea thank you” I say handing him the glass “No problem I’ll be right back don’t go anywhere” he says flashing that gorgeous smile again before he heads over to the bartender. Once he is out of my eyesight I pinch myself hard this has to be a dream I find out painfully that it isn’t once my skin starts to sting.

"Here you go milady I also got one as well” he says handing my glass to me. We spend the next two hours sharing stories about our families, growing up, and music before it delves into the relationship talk. “So tell me are you seeing anyone?” he asks me “No I’m single how about you?” I ask anticipating his answer. “I’m single as well it’s too hard for me to be in a relationship right now with the show and the movies” he responds back “I understand what you mean I’ve got a couple different film jobs lined up after this one it’s so hard to be in a relationship when you’re working all the time” I say in agreement with him.

“Would you like me to get you another drink?” he asks me I look down at my watch and see how late it is and decide against it “No I think I’m gonna head back to my room” he gives me his best puppy dog eyes “Your leaving me already?” he asks playfully pouting. “Unlike you I don’t have the privilege to show up on set when I want to” I reply back playfully poking him in the chest. “When have I ever been late?” he asks I open my mouth to say something but he quickly interrupts me “Let me walk you back to your hotel at least”. I’m sure my eyes widened at his request I couldn’t say no “Yea I’d appreciate that” I rise from my chair almost falling over only to be caught by him.

“I’m fine let’s go” I say smiling up at him as he releases me from his arms. Even though it is well into the early a.m. the air still feels as though someone had taken a hot shower “It’s 1:30 in the morning and it’s still humid as all hell” I say to Alex as we walk down the street. He laughs “You and this weather shouldn’t you be used to it being American and all?” this causes me to laugh so hard I snort which in turn makes him laugh harder.

We make it to the hotel a lot faster than I wanted to “Thanks for walking me again it was really nice of you” I say looking up at him “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” he asks tilting his head down towards me. “Well I hope you have a safe walk back to your car see you on set” I say turning to walk into the hotel. He reaches out and lays a hand on my shoulder “I’ll walk you to your room I want to make sure you get in safely you’re a beautiful woman someone might try to kidnap you” he says causing my cheeks to become rosy yet again.

“Oh ok” I say with a big smile on my face as we walk into the hotel towards my room. Sadly my room is located on the first floor and we are at my door quicker than I wanted to be “Thank you again for walking me it was very nice of you” I say taking out my key card turning to put it in the lock. As I start to struggle with my key and the lock I feel strong hands trail up my arms and warm breath on the back of my neck “Would you like me to help you with that?” he asks placing kisses on my neck. My body starts to shiver and my eyes roll into the back of my head I quickly compose myself and turn to face him his blue eyes are darker and hooded he caresses my cheek with his hand and asks me for the key.

I swallow hard and hand it over to him he smoothly slides the key card into the slot and the door beeps I turned back around and open the door.

Once in the room he softly pushes me up against the door “I’ve wanted to do this all fucking night” he says before capturing my lips between his. His lips are so soft I am in heaven it has been a couple of months since I was last intimate with someone I am dying for closeness. I pull him closer to me cradling his head in my hands his hair feels so silky against my fingers he sighs against my lips and uses his hand that is on my lower back to draw me closer to him.

He starts to suckle on my bottom lip lightly nipping it making me moan he pulls back to look at me I shyly try to lower my head to which he lifts back up with his finger “There’s no need to be bashful” he says smiling I pull him back to me and kiss him again this time dipping my tongue between his lips. He presses me hard against the door our pelvises connecting I can feel his excitement he is so hard it feels as though he is going to burst through his jeans.

I run my hands down his shirt covered rock hard chest teasing his nipples that are hardening beneath the fabric. “Mmmm” his moan vibrates through my mouth causing me to smile he stops kissing me and playfully raises his eyebrow “What are you smiling for?” he asks his voice a lot huskier then it was before “I think you know why” I respond slipping out from under him “Where are you going?” he asks “To the bedroom” I say before walking down the hall not even asking him to join me.

I leave the door to the room open and stand with my back to the bed I can hear the soft patter of his feet getting closer to the room my body shivers in anticipation waiting for him to come through the door. I’m trying my best to look the role of wanton hussy he pauses briefly in the doorway we lock eyes as a smile forms on his gorgeous face before he closes the distance between us knocking us both over on the bed. 

Our lips crash together both of our tongues dueling trying to force the other to submit. We lay on top of each other awkwardly at first before I part my legs granting us both more comfort as we continue to kiss. The feeling of his cloth covered cock against my thong covered center feels too good I began to grind against him enjoying the sensations he’s giving me.

He runs his hands up my legs, past my thighs and up to my ass grabbing it as he begins to grind himself harder against me. My eyes start to roll back in my head he is hitting my sweet spot just that little bit of friction between us is about to make me cum. I want no scratch that I need to feel his skin on mine quickly I unbutton his shirt ending our kiss to rid him of it.

I run my hands over his bare skin skimming over the blond hairs that are scattered across his chest and stomach. I caress his nipples with my fingers getting them into hard peaks as I kiss my way up his belly button to his chest replacing my fingers with my tongue. Goose bumps form on his skin as he softly moans I lavish his nipples with my tongue gently nipping them drawing another moan from him.

“Lay back” he orders I kiss his chest one last time before laying back. He kneels between my legs pulling my left one to him he starts placing kisses on my toes before he starts sucking on them. “Ooh my” I moan out surprised at how good my toe feels. He lets my toe go licking a trail over the ball of my foot up to my ankle placing a kiss on it before pulling my right leg to him. He gives my right leg the same amount of attention as the left except this time he starts licking his way further up my leg pulling my dress up and out of his way.

As more and more of my underwear comes into view I am so glad that I chose something sexy to wear. “You look so good, I want to have a taste” he says now laying between my legs he starts to kiss my cloth covered lips “Mmmm you smell delicious these are getting in my way though” he says gesturing towards my underwear.

He hooks his fingers into the sides of my underwear and pulls them over my hips and down my legs tossing them over his shoulders once he has them off. He spreads my legs gazing hungrily up at me and then back to my wet center before diving in. As soon as his tongue connected with my clit I was in heaven. My hands reach out and grasp his head as he works his magic. His tongue circles around my clit giving me toe curling sensations I grind my pussy against his face as he continues licking and sucking on me

“Yes keep licking me just like that” I cry out. His eyes look up into mine as his tongue laps at my pussy bringing me to the brink of an orgasm. And then I feel it the levee breaks and I cum hard all over his tongue “Oh my god” I cry as he continues to lick me clean leaving nothing behind. He places kisses on my thighs before he sits up between them “You taste so damn good” he says licking his lips. I sit up still trying to catch my breath “Stand for me please” he smirks getting off the bed standing at the foot of it.

I move down the bed closer to where he is standing my hands running up his thighs before settling on his thickness. I can see the outline of his cock through his jeans and it’s making my mouth water. As if he is reading my mind he unbuckles and unzips his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers. I am greeted by his massive erection that springs forth “God bless Sweden” I murmur to myself licking my lips as I take a hold of his big uncut cock.

I run my tongue from top to bottom getting him wet running my hands up and down jerking him off as I take him between my lips. His hands find their way to my head pushing me down further on his length. “Your lips feel so good” he moans his body shivering as his hips rock in time with my mouth. I look up at him as I continue to lick on him he is looking down at me through slanted eyes his mouth agape in an oh as his face contorts in pleasure. His dick is so damn delicious but I want him in me I release him from my mouth licking him one last time before licking my way up his chest to his lips.

Alex and I kiss again our tongues entwined “I want you in me, do you have a condom?” I ask him once our lips part. “Yes I do madam let me get it from my pants” he says bending over to get it out of his pocket giving me a chance to admire his sexy ass. “Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm” I say while pulling my dress over my head. He looks back at me smirking “You like what you see? You look ravishing” I start blushing again “Hurry up” I say to him. “Good things come to those who wait” he says standing with the condom in hand.

He stands at the foot of the bed stroking his thickness “Come here” he says to me I crawl down the bed to him he pulls me up into his arms kissing me removing his hand from his cock placing it between my legs. “Are you ready for me” he asks as I stroke his manhood “Yes” I whisper against his lips he hands me the condom “Put it on me ” I take the gold magnum from him and rip it open taking my time to slide it over him. When I finish I look up at him awaiting his next move. 

“Let me pick you up” he says gathering me in his strong arms dangling me just inches above his erection. My arms are wrapped safely around his neck “Give it to me” I whisper in his ear he turns his face to look at me raising an eyebrow “Are you sure that you’re ready?” he asks lowering me a little bit more so that he is at my entrance. I start grinding myself against him “Is that a good enough answer for you?” I ask kissing on his neck.

Without warning he thrusts up into me my breath gets caught in my throat and my legs tighten around his waist. My inner muscles are contracting all around I think I underestimated just how long and thick he is it feels so good. He starts to move out of me I whimper at the loss but am breathless again as he refills me. “So nice, so wet absolute perfection” he moans into my ear as he rocks his hips up into mine.

I can see us in the mirror behind him it’s a hot sight to see my hair is all over the place, my nails are scratching into his back , and he looks like a Greek statue from behind his ass muscles contracting as he’s pumping in and out of me. I cry out “Oh Alex” his hands grip my hips pulling me repeatedly to him “That’s right say my name baby” he says against my ear slightly nipping it. Before I realize it were lying back on the bed I flip us over so that I’m on top he looks up at me surprised as I ride him.

His hands run up my body to my breasts palming them in both hands “You like this pussy?” I ask him totally over being shy at this point. “Yes baby do you like this dick?” he asks pounding his dick hard into me I nod making a lot of unrecognizable noises as he works my pussy over. “Oh Alex I’m about to cum” I cry out he moves his hand down to stroke my clit and I lose it cumming all over him. I slow my movements but continue taking him deeper and deeper into me “Lola you feel so fucking good I’m cumming” his hands grip me hard as he impales me once more filling the barrier between us. 

I lay on top of him listening to his breathing and trying to get mine back under control his hands run up and down my spine stopping at my ass every so often giving it a squeeze. I don’t want to move but duty calls and he needs to get rid of the condom I roll off of him and go into the bathroom. Washing my hands when I’m done I look at myself in the mirror my skin is still flushed and sweaty I bounce my hair once before going back to him.

His eyes are on the door as I exit suddenly I feel shy again he pats the spot next to him on the bed I walk back over and lay next to him putting my head on his chest. “Do you mind if I stay the night?” he asks me. I look up at him “No I don’t mind at all” I say with a yawn.

I didn’t even realize I fell asleep until the sun started beaming on my face and I heard a rumbling “Huh” I ask trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. “I said what time is it?” Alex responds back I reach across him to check my phone “It is now 6:30 a.m.” I tell him sitting up to look at him some more I still can’t believe last night happened. “How does your head feel?” he asks me “Not too bad surprisingly but I am still a little bit sleepy and sore” I say smiling. “Sorry you’re a little sore maybe I can help you with that” he says pulling me to him.

We start to kiss slowly our tongues playing against one another he lays me on my back not breaking our embrace I can feel his morning wood pressing against my wetness. “Well I can see someone is awake” I say breaking our embrace he starts to chuckle “Yes he is I want a repeat of last night you up for it?” he asks me that devilish glint in his eyes. “Do you have another condom?” I ask him he nods getting out of bed in search of his pants giving me another opportunity to admire his back side. He holds up the foil packet and comes back over to me moving up the bed between my legs spreading them wide.

“I just realized how hungry I am” he says kissing on my inner thighs before settling between them he softly kisses my nether lips parting them with his tongue licking against my engorged clit making me cry out from how good it feels. He holds my lips apart with his fingers licking my clit up and down encircling it in his lips gently sucking on it my legs start to tremble he looks up at me “Are you about to cum baby?” he asks his lips shinning with my essence. “Yess don’t stop” I moan.

He smirks at me kneeling between my legs and placing the condom on his hard cock before he plunges in “Oh my god!” I cry out as I pull him deeper into me. My back arches as my hips meet his thrust for thrust my pussy is contracting all over his dick “Fuck Lola you feel incredible” He moans before taking my nipples between his lips. His hands grab my legs and place them over his shoulders encasing himself completely in me “Damn baby shit!” I cry at how intense this feels. He pulls out rubbing his cock against my clit and my slick opening I look down watching as he re-enters me his white chocolate disappearing into my dark core I look at him he’s watching me intently as he fills me to the brim. “Oh Shit Damn” I cry out he’s hitting my cervix he removes himself a little bit before slamming back in I cry out something unintelligible as his hand comes between us to stroke my clit.

I can’t take much more of this and I can tell that he can’t either by the way his face is contorting I love watching him fuck me. He continues to go deep his dick moving slowly in and out of me my lips are attached to his neck nipping him as he begins to pick up the pace quickly fucking me into oblivion. 

I cum as I feel his cum spill into the rubber he collapses on top of me we both lay there shivering and breathing hard I run my hand through his sweat drenched hair. We stay this way for a little while before he leaves my warmth to throw away the rubber “ I’m going to take a shower would you like to join me?” he asks. I smile “No I’m not ready to get up yet” he leans down and kisses me again licking my lips before we part and he goes into the bathroom.

The shower starts and I lay there replaying the last twenty four hours in my head this was just a one night/ morning thing don’t get your hopes up I tell myself not even realizing that the shower has stopped and he’s out of it watching me. “Penny for your thoughts” he asks water still rolling off of him Damn I think to myself “It’s nothing just a little bit spaced out” I reply back with a smile. “Well I’m going to get dressed and head back to my car” He says pulling on his pants I walk over to him and kiss him again twirling our tongues together making the most of it because I was sure this would be our last one “I’ll see you on set” I say once we part. 

He smiles and I leave him to go take my shower he’s already gone when I finish I go about my normal routine and get ready for the day ahead.

Epilogue

I sit in the costumer trailer getting everyone’s outfits together for the day “Hey Lola can you come over to James’s trailer with his costume” Yuma calls to me from the two way “Yup on my way over” I reply back gathering his costume and my two way. Heading over to his trailer I pass by the craft services table and who do I see sitting all close together none other than Alex and Kate. My eyes start to squint as I get closer I keep trying to remind myself that it was only one night so I can calm the hell down. Kate spots me first and waves Alex looks up and waves too I try to appear unaffected and wave back with a smile on my face but picking up the pace with my walking. 

At least we had one night...

**Author's Note:**

> Currently typing up a sequel to this because I needed more!


End file.
